SPID#: 67 The goal of this project is to maintain a self-sustaining colony of chimpanzees for behavioral and biomedical research. In the past year the rate of reproduction within this colony was intentionally curtailed due to limited space and limited funding for investigator-initiated chimpanzee research. Two groups of animals (total of 15) were placed on loan to zoological parks. Through contraception, no additional animals were added to the breeding cohort. Although there were no additions to the nursery in this year, the cohort of animals previously raised in the nursery with our responsive care program were evaluated for social skills as young adolescents. Building on changes in the previous year, the focus of attention has continued to shift from production of chimpanzees to optimizing the housing, the training, and the use of the current colony. A chimpanzee management committee has been formed to optimize progress in each of these areas.